Tricksters-in-arms (Loki & Gabriel)
by Username666
Summary: Loki, traitor prince of Asgard, was sentenced to solitary confinement, deep in the dungeons of the golden city. His real punishment, however, came from his nightmares. Memories of his 'allies' haunted him, and the dark did little to help. After a year, a very old friend comes to help with his own brand of mischief; Gabriel. (Rated T, because I'm not above Slash later.)
1. Chapter 1

_' Traitor, _weakling_, _**Monster**_!' The raven haired prince twisted under the scratchy thin blankets, jostling rats off his uncomfortable bed. Dark whispers clawed at his ears, digging sharp claws into his fleece soft dreams. ' Monster! Monster! Jotun runt!' The voices chanted, sadistically gleeful. The guards outside the cell stirred at their prisoner's whimpers, but didn't move to help._

_' They don't care. Why would they? Monster! Frost Giant! Too weak to even be loved by those that "saved" him! Pathetic!" The prince shuddered, scratching at his ears as if it would rid him of the acidic hissing. His whimpers turned to fearful pants, grating on his ruined throat, shredded from screaming._

_' Go on, scream! Scream, little monster. Cry for your "family". No-ones coming.' The voices laughed, swirling around their victim's thoughts like oil poisoning clean water. ' No-one cares.'_

_The abandoned Prince shot up, panting heavily. His dark nightmares clung stubbornly to his mind, black cobwebs threatening to encase every thought. He huddled in the dark, listening to the squeaks of the rats and the low murmur of his guards._

_Something bright flashed in the corner of his mind, washing away the nightmares in seconds. He gasped, eyes fluttering blindly open. The guards had shouted in alarm, metal rasping against leather sheaths before ringing against another weapon. _

_The prince leaped to his feet, scrambling to the dim outline of the heavy metal door. Small sounds of battle crept under the oppressive barrier, followed by an unfamiliar laugh._

_The door swung open, sending the prince tumbling backwards. Someone stood framed against the intense light beyond the door, one arm tucked behind his back. The other was offered daintily to the fallen prince, the white gleam of the mystery man's teeth breaking through a smirk. six dark clouds hovered around the man, like six concerned friends peeking over his shoulders or around his arms._

_Wings. Someone had come for the abandoned prince, and they had six massive, glowing wings._

_" Well?" The winged man chuckled, hand still outstretched. " You coming?"_

_The prince wordlessly got to his feet, ignoring the hand. He stood shakily, both hands balled into fists as he slid into a defensive position._

_" Relax, Kiddo. I'm here to help." The winged man murmured softly, taking a half step closer. The dark prince shuffled back, maintaining the distance. His legs trembled and threatened to send him tumbling back down onto the dirty cell floor._

_The winged man glanced swiftly back over his shoulder, tensing at the sound of more people coming. The cell was a fair distance away from the surface, but the warriors moved fast._

_" Oh, Father dammit! Come on, muttonhead, we need to move, now!" The winged man hopped forwards, casually sweeping the prince up in his arms. His wings coiled and flexed, all six snapping down at once. The prince vaguely felt them shoot into the air, faster than speed or sound, before darkness over took him, dragging him back down into sleep._

Gabriel, formerly the Trickster, sped away from Asgard, Loki slumbering peacefully in his arms. The Archangel barreled past the Watcher Heimdall, streaking straight for Midgard, for Earth.

**Okays, peoples, tell me if you want more! This is the Prologue, of course. Heh, I had a heck of a time trying to avoid using Loki or Gabriel's names, so the angel is just random flying chicken man! And Loki, of course, should just be known as 'hey, Sexy.'**

**Actually, I think that's one of his titles...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, there is swearing! That's why it's rated T, kiddos! Please, criticize to your heart's content. It makes me a better writer! Tell me if I got them too OC, I've never tried the Avengers before. Sheogorath, Gabriel, but not anyone else, really.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost little Alien Prince**

" Director Fury!" Nick Fury, head of S.H.E.I.L.D., swept over to the shouting agent. His brow knit together in worry as he loomed over the flashing screen. Red light bloomed across the screen, focused on-

" Stark tower? Sir, is it-"

" Alien gods?" Fury grunted sarcastically. His hand tightened on the back of the agent's chair, pale with effort. " Seems like. Someone get Barton and Romanov on the line," The Director straightened up, his voice booming in the tired silence. " Assemble the Avengers."

* * *

Tony waltzed casually out of the kitchen clutching a silver-blue bag, strutting with the well-practiced ease of the supreme ruler in his world.

" JARVIS?" He called, popping a blueberry into his mouth. " Music, preferably loud and not understandable."

" Of course, sir." JARVIS, his AI, answered smoothly. " May I suggest Norwegian black metal?"

Tony scowled up at the roof. His AI's British accent was impossibly sarcastic. It made the billionaire jealous.

Tony Stark threw himself down on his couch, his legs sprawled over the arm of the couch. " Uh, Jarv? Music?" He prompted.

" Sorry, Sir. There seems to be a disturbance in the weather." JARVIS replied calmly. Tony glanced outside. His window took up most of the wall, overlooking New York City. A porch large enough to support a helicopter wrapped around the front.

The sky outside was stormy grey, flashes of lightening fought with the glow of the city against the underbelly of the clouds. Tony thought he could feel the glass strain against the fierce wind.

" Uh, JARVIS, is that normal?"

" No, sir. It matches no storms recorded in New York." Tony rolled off the couch, dumping the blueberry bag onto a table on his way to the window.

The glass felt cold to the touch, like clear ice beaten into a flat slate. Tony's breath clouded against it, the engineer pressing his forehead on the smooth surface, squinting in the dim grey light.

_Rrriiiiinnng!_

Tony jumped, heart hammering against the arc reactor. He was tempted to ask JARVIS what the noise was, before feeling his cell trembling in his pocket.

" Hullo?" Tony fought to keep the waver out of his voice._ That's it, Tony, mask your fears and nightmares under a shining armor of utter bull crap._

" Stark." Fury's commanding voice growled out of the cell-phone, heightened by a note of urgency.

" Hey, Eye-patch, any world ending disasters I should know about?" Tony smirked, calming his fluttering heart.

" There is a portal basically on-top of your tower-"

" Whoa, hold on Saint Nick-eyeless, a portal? Like the one Thor came out of?" Tony glanced back out his window. The storm was worse, driving rain like splinters of ice into the tower. He didn't need to be outside to feel the chill raise bumps across his skin.

" Yes!" Fury snapped. " We're working under the assumption that there's bad news. Keep an eye out Stark, we're sending the Avengers your way"

" Uh, no! Come on, Fury, Steve almost burned down the tower last time he tried cooking a pizza. A freaking pizza! A kid can do that!" Tony yelped, dramatically dropping back down onto his couch. " Dummy had a field day!"

" Stark." Fury's voice had lowered, but the freezing tone screamed of anger. " The Avengers are coming to the tower. They will be there in a few hours. Thor, or some other alien creature, will be there in a few minutes. Don't. Fuck. This. UP!"

" Yes, sir!" Tony replied meekly. His ear was ringing from Fury's (heh) _furious_ shouting. The Director hung up seconds later, leaving Tony to slouch, boneless, into the cushions.

**BOOOM**!

The tower shuddered, sending Tony flailing onto the floor. Lights from buildings all around him sputtered and died, 'til only Stark Tower remained bright and alive. The thunder that had literally knocked out half of New York's power-grid was followed by streaks of hellish red lightning. A dark figure loomed against the light, standing upright in the storm through pure force of will with one hand rested on the cool window panel. Dark red fabric clung to his legs, wrapping him up until he looked like he had been wading in blood.

" T-Thor?" Tony stammered, pushing himself back to his feet. " Jarv, open the door."

The smooth glass door slipped silently to the side, giving entrance to a brick wall of stinging water and wind.

The God of Thunder stepped inside, his shoulders tense under the heavy sopping cape. His winged helmet masked the top of his face, his lips curved down in a worried frown.

" Friend Stark, I am sorry for intruding. I have bad news." Thor apologized over the roar of the storm. The glass door slid shut on its own, cutting off all outside noise, other than the near constant rumble of thunder.

" Yeah, yeah, end of the word time again already, huh, Point Break?" Tony grumbled, running his smarting back. He sat down in a leather chair, shooting the couch a narrow eye'd glare.

" Hopefully it will not come to that." Thor settled down on the couch, carefully unwinding the tension in his shoulders.

" Well? What's the disastrous news that demanded a dramatic entrance?"

" Loki has escaped."

* * *

" Loki?" _Poke_.

" Lokster? You alive in there? I didn't drop you that hard!" _Poke_.

" Looooow-keeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Loki swatted halfheartedly at the offending hand, too tired to open his eyes.

'_Weak_'

" Lok-a-tok, rise 'n shine!" The overly cheerful voice commanded. The scent of something sweet wafted under the trickster god's nose, driving it to twitch.

Loki finally forced open his eyes, glaring through the crack at a coffee mug nearly pressed against his face, radiating warmth. Loki almost tried to pry open his mouth and demand answers, but the throbbing ache in his throat stopped him.

Lifting his head a bit more, he fixed his eyes on the mystery man. His wings had disappeared, but the god could sense the air displaced around his back. Not gone; hidden. The man, now that he paid any attention, had brown hair, swept back over his head with a few stray hairs drifting stubbornly over his gleaming golden eyes. The color, like melting metal, shifted and burned constantly. An air of power settled so thick around him it was hard to breathe.

Loki slowly pushed himself up into the sitting position, nearly slipping off the comfy brown couch he was laying on. The strange golden eyed man merely watched him with a goofy grin, expression eager.

" Come on, this is chocolate! _Hot_ chocolate! You haven't lived 'till you've tried it!" He chatted on happily, pressing the steaming mug into Loki's hand.

The god of mischief barely glanced at it, instead raising an eyebrow at the stranger, silently demanding a name. The stranger started, catching on.

" Oh! I haven't said my name yet! I'm Gabriel!" The ma- _Gabriel_ stuck out his hand proudly, grinning like saying his name was the greatest thing in the world.

Such a simple thing makes this creature smile? Is it stupid?

Loki ignored the offered hand, sniffing the 'hot chocolate' instead. The heavenly smell nearly made him cross-eyed. He couldn't detect any poison, so Loki took a cautious sip.

_HOT_!

The word seared into his mind, nearly knocking the cup out of his hand. Gabriel immediately steadied the cup, not even noticing the burning liquid sloshing onto his hand.

" You need to drink it _slowly_. And care, it's called hot for a reason!" He chuckled. Loki glared at him, swatting the helping hand away from the mug before breathing carefully over the cup. Steam poured out as the rim of the cup frosted over. The prevoiusly 'hot' chocolate was frozen into a single rich brown block.

Gabriel was silent,_ for the first time,_ for a full three seconds, before-

" Awesome! Frozen hot chocolate! We should try that with other things, like- like hunters! Or politicians... or maybe something more edible." He broke off his out-burst, musing over the many things he'd think would be better frozen.

Loki took the time to glance around the room. It wasn't too big, not like some of the rooms in the palace at ho- in Asgard, but still massive compared to human houses. A window to the side took up half the wall, framing a picture perfect view of the ocean. A huge flat screen TV settled on another wall, an Xbox hooked into it. Loki didn't know how most of those mechanisms worked, but Agent Barton, when he was under his control, had told the god of many of Earth's 'wondrous' creations. The gaming system had been one of them.

Gabriel noticed him looking around, the silly grin taking over his face again.

" Home sweet home, right Lokster?" He laughed, jumping into one of the comfortable chairs by the couch. "Hey, want to have an epic race in the magical land of Xbox?"

Loki didn't know why, but he found himself nodding curiously. Gabriel tossed him a controller, teaching him the basics. The next few hours were spent in a blur of barely understood games, before Loki found himself nodding off. Just before he dropped into sleep, it occurred to the god of mischief he never asked why Gabriel had brought him there.

* * *

**This calls for some CHEESE!**

**Heh, yeah right. You can have a perfectly fine party without cheese, thank you very much.**

**Okay, so most of those nicknames I actually do use on my dog, Loki. Lok-a-tok, Lokster, the works. I have like seven different names for my cat Paws. **

**I rant. Alot.**

**So, peoples, please review! I want to know what I did right and what I utterly failed at. And Ideas for later are welcome. I know it seems like it right now, but Loki and Gabriel aren't going to be a couple unless a lot of people want that. I probably won't have any pairs, outside of occasional Peperony.**

**Anyways, Peace Off, internet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Hellfire! I was away for the whole week with no internet, and when I came back and checked my email, you guys flooded it! I didn't think this story would get much attention. I mean, I hoped, but this is- wow. Thanks guys! You guys rock! Please tell me more ideas for things to do. i don't have a plot going so PM me if anyone has any ideas.**

* * *

" So, what's up with the stormy, thunderpants?" Stark drawled, sipping coffee. The mountain of a God, Thor, sat on a chair across from him, staring gloomily at the steaming drink.

" Apologies, friend Stark. The Bifrost is not yet repaired. Heimdall's energy, er, _screwed_ with your weather." Thor shrugged apologetically.

" Your magic rainbow bridge controls the weather? Uh, you know what, nevermind. How'd Loki escape?"

" My brother was freed. By a creature with wings. My father refuses to tell me who." The god of thunder pouted, cheerful face etched with worry and irritation.

" So, your dad knows what took him," Tony began, lifting one eyebrow. " But he won't say. He does know that the crazy alien god that tried to take over earth is running around, and could be anywhere, right? Jeez, SHIELD won't like this.."

" I was hoping Man of Fury would have information on my wayward brother." Thor explained, blue eyes hopeful.

" Sorry, buddy. Things like that take time." Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wasn't looking forwards to housing the rest of the Avengers. Risking a million dollar suit to save the world? Sure. He'd send Fury the bill, anyway. But babysit Rogers or Thor?

His tower would be down in a week, tops.

" Do you not have someone like Heimdall? An all-seer?" The puppyish god asked, head tilted to the side.

_I will not say 'aw'!_ Tony thought furiously to himself.

" A-uh, yeah. I have JARVIS, but he's not all-seeing. He didn't even see you coming, right Jarv?"

" I did not program myself, sir." JARVIS countered smoothly.

" Point is, JARVIS can't magically see people (mostly because I'd abuse that power). We're just going to have to wait until SHIELD- Ha, screw that. JARVIS, hack SHIELD database." Tony drained the last of his coffee, getting to his feet. The gleam in his eye reminded Thor, with a sinking feeling, of Loki pre-prank.

" Sir, might I remind you Director Fury and the Avengers will arrive in an hour?" The AI asked.

" Jarv, less helping, more making Fury look like a one-eyed idiot."

* * *

Loki stirred for the second time in two days on the deceptively comfortable brown couch, mind fogged and muscles limp. The stranger, Gabriel, wasn't anywhere in sight, Though the powerful hum of magic echoed from the kitchen.

Loki very carefully tensed his legs and arms, checking for binds. Other then a fluffy pink blanket, the god of mischief was unbound.

Inching painfully slowly, Loki slid off the couch. His bare feet shuffled silently over the carpeted floor. The god wanted out. Gabriel hadn't shown any sign he was planning on hurting Loki or returning him to Asgard, but the itch of fear crawling over his skin built up a restless tightness in his stomach.

A sudden clatter from the kitchen made Loki jump, followed by swears in Old Norse, as well as something much older and powerful.

Curiosity taking over reason, Loki crept towards the noise, ghosting down a hallway to the kitchen door. The dark solid wooden door was opened a crack, revealing a sliver of the room beyond.

Loki shrank back when a shadow crossed over the crack, catching himself before he bumped into the wall. The figure in the kitchen swept past, dark mutters morphing into a tuneless hum. The heavy smell of spice wafted through the small opening, filling the hallway with the scent of cookies.

" **LOKI**!" Gabriel suddenly shouted, pulling a tray from the oven. " Looooow-keeeeeey! Cookies!"

The god of mischief fell over backwards at the loud noise._ How can something so small be so loud?!_

Loki hesitated a moment before pushing open the door. It wasn't like the strange creature couldn't have sensed him anyway.

Grinning, Gabriel shoved a plate of chocolate chip cookies into Loki's arms. His own plate was drowning in brown syrup.

_Chocolate sauce_. Loki raised one eyebrow. _Why do humans drown their foods in sweets? If it tasted that bad, they would not eat it in the first place._

" Come on, Kiddo. They're cookies! It's illegal in twenty-two states _not_ to eat them!" Gabriel pressed, licking the gooey sauce off his fingers.

Loki wrinkled his nose. _This foolish creature thinks he's never had cookies before?_

" Oh, but I bet Freyja-" Gabriel cut himself off a second too late.

Loki's eyes shot to Gabriel, wide and startled. Weary, he cleared his throat several times.

" How-" He stopped, voice raspy. " How do you know Freyja?" Of all the people Loki knew on Asgard, Freya was one of the few he did not hate. She had always been nice to him, though Loki couldn't tell if it'd been an act.

_'weak, worthless little frost giant...'_

" How?" He growled with a little more strength.

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head.

" Uh, well, see, I know your da- Odin. I know Odin." Loki tensed at the name, ready to sprint out the door. _This creature has lured me into a false sense of security, manipulating beast!_

Gabriel drew in a deep breath, batting at a cooling cookie absent-mindedly.

" Loki, Odin is my brother."

* * *

**UPDATE! Heh, I finished this in like three hours (I got distracted alot) for you guys! I saw all the reviews and follows and favorites and it blew my mind! Sorry about people who wanted to see Gabriel/Loki pairing, but it won't fit in anywhere. I'm not doing that pairing for the same reason I avoid Thorki and Wincest;**

**THEY'RE FAMILY!**

**Good Gods, I can't stress that enough. Yes, Loki and Thor fluff is adorable. No, Loki and Thor smut is not awesome. I just can't stand it! Sorry to the people who like it, you're not getting those pairs here.**

**In other news, next chapter will, hopefully, have some of the other Avengers and maybe some SPN characters. This isn't canon, but if it was, I'd guess everything took place a year after Avengers (Well, it says that in the summary), and after Mystery Spot, but waaay before Changing Channels. **

**Anyways, Peace Off, viewers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Onward to adventure! Next chapter! **

**Gods, I'm tired.. Couldn't sleep 'till I started this.**

* * *

" Loki, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!" Gabriel blocked the door, empty hands raised nonthreatening. "Please, let me explain!"

Loki was coiled up like a snake ready to strike. Blue sparks from magic rolled off his hands, suppressed by Gabriel's power to keep the panicked god from catching the kitchen on fire.

" Explain?!" Loki snarled, chest heaving in distress. " Let me pass, I will have nothing to do with-"

" Oh, you stubborn god! I'm not Odin's blood brother! Sit down, and_ let me explain_."

His voice fell to a dangerous smooth growl. All the care-free and overly cheerful energy slid off his face. Gabriel was an ancient being, with immense power.

Loki hesitantly uncoiled, straightening up and towering over Gabriel. It was a false comfort but he felt better looking down on him.

Gabriel took a deep breath, sitting back down.

" Okay, I'm not related to Odin. I'm much older than him. I... left my old home, and Odin welcomed me as his brother-in-arms.

" I spent a good two thousand years there, actually, you met one of my children; Sleipnir." Gabriel raised one hand to stop Loki's question. "Long story. Anyway, everyone there knew me as 'Loki'. That's right, Kiddo, You're named after me!" His usual cheerfulness came back in full, wiping all signs of the powerful creature he had been seconds before.

" I am not named after you." Loki said confidently, nose slightly upturned.

" 'Course you aren't. I saw the name in the future and just.. _borrowed it_." Gabriel chuckled cryptically.

" Saw the future?" Loki echoed, frowning in irritation. " There is no such power."

" Never say never~." Gabriel hummed, grinning. " Anyway, I left Asgard a few years after your adoption."

" Is that what you call it?" The God of Mischief sneered. " And why did you leave? You could not stand seeing a Frost Giant taking the title of Prince of Asgard?"

" Uh, no. I left because Odin chained my son Fenrir. The one thing we can't see eye to eye on is family." A spark of anger smoldered in his shimmering golden eyes before being doused by grief. " The binds on Fenrir can only be broken when it's Ragnarok. I couldn't be around Odin without hating him for it."

Loki watched him carefully for a moment. The creature's shoulder's were bowed, his head hung low. Though Loki had only known him for two days, He guessed Gabriel was usually bubbly and goofy.

Loki could see through that act in seconds. _This_ is how Gabriel would rather act, but he doesn't.

" Why?"

Gabriel lifted his head, brow furrowed together. " Why what? Why do I hate him?"

"No, why do you act like things are alright?" Loki hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now he really wanted to know. He needed to. Why would this creat- Gabriel, pretend everything in the world is fine and bright, when it's so painfully obvious that it's not?

" Heh, I don't know Kiddo." Gabriel chuckled humorlessly. " Maybe 'cause someone needs to get a laugh out of the world." He shoved the plate of cookies to Loki, fixing a bright smile over his gloomy face. " Eat the cookies! Before the cookie monster gets here. That dick has been stealing the crumbs for years."

* * *

" Rogers."

" Stark." Steve Rogers nodded good-hearted in Tony's direction, closely followed by Clint and Natasha. " Where's Director Fury?"

Tony jerked his thumb over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. " In _my_ office, talking to someone who knows how to deal with 'winged creatures'." He scoffed. "Some kind of hunter."

" Hunter?" Rogers echoed, crossing his arms. " We aren't _hunting_ them. They're hum- uh, well, they're people somewhere. Not prey."

" Not that kind of hunter, Captain." Director Fury strode out of _Tony'_s office, holding a sleek black cell phone in his hand. " We aren't dealing with people, Rogers. We're dealing with monsters. So I'm calling in an expert."

" So, wait." Tony arched one eyebrow at Fury. " You're _admitting_ there's someone _better_ then you with information?"

" Not better, Stark." Fury scowled. " More experienced. He's been doing things like this for years. He'll be here with his partners by tomorrow."

" Oh, sure, let's invite all of New York to my place. Pizza and beer's on me, guys!" Tony threw his hands up over his head, turning his back on the group.

" Director? Who did you call?" Steve asked politely, ignoring Tony.

" A friend. His name's Bobby Singer."

* * *

" Alright, boys. We're headed to New York." Bobby grunted, hanging up the phone. The Winchesters glanced up, Sam from his laptop and Dean from his beer.

" Uh, Bobby, what's in New York?" Sam asked, closing the laptop's lid.

" A case, Sammy." Dean drawled, propping his feet up on the coffee table, jostling a few books free. " what're we dealing with, Bobby?"

" A mysterious creature with wings." The grizzled hunter answered, knocking Dean's feet off the table.

" Should we call Cas? Even if it's not an angel.." Sam trailed off, eyes drifting to his brother's face. " Er, Dean? You okay?"

The older Winchester's eyes were screwed shut, his forehead wrinkled.

" Shhh, Sammy. I'm calling Cas." Dean muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

" Dean, that is not necessary." The keyed up hunters jumped, weapons half-drawn at the new voice. Castiel, the angel of Thursday, stood stoically in the door frame to the kitchen. " You do not need to shout."

Sam stifled snorts of laughter into his arm at Dean's embarrassed look.

" Shut up, Sam." Dean hissed into his beer.

" Jerk."

" Bitch."

" Dean, am I interrupting... family bonding?" Castiel asked awkwardly.

" Cas, hold onto the thought, it almost sounds like a joke. We have a case in New York that sounds like an angel kidnapping." Dean explained quickly, glancing to Bobby, who took the cue and took over.

" A friend of mine has a problem with Pagan Gods and winged 'creatures'." Bobby paused to take a sip of beer. " He didn't give me any details."

" So, we're off to the Big Apple!" Dean declared, clapping his hands together. " You in, Cas?"

" Big Apple? I do not-"

" New York, Cas. You in or out?"

" ... I will accompany you."

" Good." Bobby tipped back his beer before getting to his feet. " We leave now. Get the car ready, boys."

" But- but," Dean sputtered, lurching to his feet after the older hunter. " I'll miss my show!"

" Doctor Sexy? Dean, that's a-" Sam began before his brother cut him off.

" It's a guilty pleasure, Sam!" The older Winchester's ears burned red. Slightly muffled, Bobby snorted in the next room.

" Idjits."

* * *

**Enter, SPN cast! Again, I'm sure they turned out slightly OC, but I don't know how to change that! Thanks, everyone that asked me questions in the first chapter (Nymris and Tsuki Hikaru). In all honesty, I often forget to mention details like that, so please, if something confuses you, the reader, tell me so I can clear it up in the next chapter.  
**

**So, since I'm sure someone will ask this, Gabriel is father to Jormungandr, Fenrir, Sleipnir and Hel. I'm guessing divine blood mixed with Frost Giant, I think their mother was, can end up with some pretty odd creatures, I've decided most of Loki's children in legend are actually Gabriel's kids.**

**That's all, I think, so Peace Off, Internets!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I have a question for you guys;**

**What do you believe in?**

**I know, me and my questions, but I really want to know. I personally believe in Spirit Totems (look them up!) and prefer to be open-minded about everything else.**

**Blame Supernatural. **

* * *

" So what are we dealing with?" Fury folded his hands restlessly on his lap, one eyebrow raised in question. The three hunters were squeezed onto Tony's little couch, Dean literally sitting in Sam's lap. Castiel stood calmly behind them, rim-rod straight unerringly vigilant.

" Sounds like an angel to me." Sam commented, unsuccessfully trying to shove Dean off his leg. " Looks like a human, acts like a douche. But why would one free a Pagan God?"

" Cas, any clue?" Dean poked Sam's side irately, shifting uncomfortably.

" Angels hate Pagan Gods." Castiel explained. " I do not think there could be any reason an angel would risk its life breaking one out of confinement."

" Prison, Cas, it's called prison. And it sucks. I thought Pagans just killed their enemies." Dean scoffed. The Fates must have been feeling fairly nasty since at that very moment, Thor strode in.

" We would not kill my brother!" The god of thunder growled. " Man of Fury, who are these people you have summoned?"

The hunters, previously relaxed and squashed on the couch, were immediately up on their feet. Sam held a stake expertly in one hand, his demon killing knife nestled in the other. Bobby cradled a shotgun stuffed with iron rounds and rock salt while Dean rocked back on his heels, twin pistols aimed at the Pagan God.

Fury stepped forwards before Thor could raise his hammer.

" Everyone,_ calm down_!" Fury shouted, raising his hand. " Put the weapons away!"

" ... There's a Pagan God in your living room." Castiel commented, oblivious to the tense air. The angel tilted his head to one side, sweeping forwards to Thor. The god of thunder frowned gloomily at him, not reacting as Castiel leaned in, examining him carefully.

Apparently, Asgard doesn't have personal space either.

" He's a friendly." The Director said bluntly, glaring at the hunters until they took the clue and sat back down. Bobby refuses to let go of his shotgun, though ("It ain't gonna hurt him anyway!") " So, can you track an angel?"

Bobby shook his head, keeping one eye on Thor.

" Nah, we can't. But Castiel can." The angel blinked when Bobby said his name, frowning slightly.

" Bobby, I appreciate the confidence in my abilities, but I may not be powerful enough." Castiel murmured, shifting very slightly. " I could sense an angel or a Pagan God if we came across one, but to search earth in one night you would need an Archangel."

" Awesome, we just so happen to be drowning in them." Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically, going back to nudging Sam mercilessly. Sam, the super-nerd, perked in interest.

" Hey, Cas?" He started cautiously, waiting for Castiel to turn to face him. " How many Archangels _are_ there?"

" There has only been four in existence. Micheal, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. Lucifer fell and Gabriel has been dead for three thousand years." Castiel answered, emotionless. Or almost. A flicker of something dark flitted through his eyes.

" Great, no help there." Dean groaned, leaning back onto the couch. " Sorry, Fury, we don't have many ways to track angels."

" See, that's where I come in." Tony Stark sauntered in, hair mussed and clothes stained with oil. " And the jolly green giant over there." He added, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. A rather tired looking Bruce Banner wandered in after him, rubbing his eyes. The doctor scowled at the nickname but remained silent.

" Oh, yeah? How can you help?" Dean asked with a challenging smirk.

" Well, if it's possible, we can boost you magic pixie friend over there's mojo." Tony waved his hand in Castiel's general direction. " _And_, I bet I can drink you under the table."

" Alright then." Dean got back to his feet, lip twitching. " I have one question."

Everyone watched him expectantly.

" ... Beer or Scotch?"

* * *

" I wish to go outside."

Gabriel glanced up from the magazine he had been reading, raising an eyebrow at Loki's declaration.

" 'Kay, any place you want to go?" He asked casually. Loki was slightly taken back. He had asked the question as a test, prodding to see if Gabriel was keeping him as a prisoner.

" Outside." Loki repeated confidently. He wanted to find out where he was, get his bearings..

" Right, to the fair!" The archangel yelled happily, flinging himself off the couch. Loki side-stepped hurriedly to avoid collision.

" A fair?" The god echoed in disgust. Fairs where muddy fields full of irritating people trying to sell you stuff you don't need or people who couldn't hold their mead bugging you for something.

Gabriel had rushed over to a door that hadn't existed three seconds ago. Loki was used to the house changing on a whim, waking up sometimes on-top of tables or fridges rather his couch.

" Yeah! Rides, greasy food, greasy people, perfect place for victims!" He shouted from deep inside the closet. Gabriel's head popped out momentarily, covered in Christmas tinsel. " You'll love it!"

He hopped out, a bundle of crumpled clothes spilling out of his arms. With a grunt, he dumped it all on a couch. " Oh, hey, can you close the door for me?"

Loki obediently turned back to the closet, finding only a blank wall. Irritated, he spun back around to face Gabriel.

" How do I look?" Loki's jaw fell open. Instead of a short man with brown hair, a woman dressed in tight blue jeans and a shirt the hardly managed to scrape her belly button watched Loki with mischievous golden eyes.

" You can shape-shift?" the god asked, swiftly covering his reaction in a smooth disinterested mask.

" 'Course I can!" Gabriel winked, his-_her_ red lips quirking up into a smile. " I prefer looking like a guy though. I get _waaay_ too distracted like this. Can't get anything done." Her hands inched up towards her chest.

" Why, exactly, are you disguised as a woman?" Loki sniffed, arching one eyebrow.

" Oh, I just didn't want you to be the only one!" Gabriel giggled, tossing Loki a pair of sunglasses. " You can't go out looking like the guy that tried to take over the world, muttonhead! And besides, douches are easier to trick this way."

Loki caught the sunglasses, lip twitching upwards.

" I do believe I will enjoy this _Fair_."

" That's the spirit!" Gabriel clapped his shoulder, eyes gleaming. " Trick first or treat first?"

" Definitely _trick_."

* * *

**NEW CHAPTA!**

**Oh, and guys, I've made a short, mini spoiler chapter. I'm not going to post it here, since it gives away an awful lot of what the plot is going to be later on, but if you want to see it, PM me, and I'll send it your way. I might not use it, but I was happy with the way it turned out and wish to tease everyone with it!**

**Thanks for viewing, and Peace Off!**


	6. Gabriel's Reaction (In-the-past Chapter)

**I'm unbelievably lazy, so I've decided to whip up a past chapter instead. This is what happened when Loki, also known as Gabriel, finds out his son Fenrir is missing. He already had a vision of his son attacking and killing Odin at the end times, but kept quite for Fenrir's sake.**

**Didn't end well, did it?**

* * *

**Ba-boom**-boom-_boom_. The harsh slam of the massive oak doors echoed across the warm golden hall. The gods and goddesses glanced up from the table, turning to the lone figure swaying unsteadily, his dark green armor tattered and worn. Frost clung to his frame like white fluffy burs, fading into drops of clear water onto the floor.

Raising his head, the newcomer's fierce golden eyes burned in righteous rage.

" Brother, you have returned from you adventure on Midgard?" Odin's voice boomed through the hall, carrying easily above the silent crowd's heads.

" Where is he?" Loki demanded, a tremble running through his lean form.

" Loki, my brother, I-"

" I swear on my life and the lives of all those in this room," Loki hissed, chest heaving. "_ I will kill you if you've hurt my son!_"

" Loki." The All-father's voice hardened, stripped of it's soft affection. " You know why it had to be done." The two massive ravens resting on his throne shifted guiltily, cawing gently in apology.

Loki's sharp eyes fixed on them, narrowing to bright golden slits.

" Huginn," He growled, glaring at the larger of the two ravens. " You stole from my thoughts!"

" He was doing his job, by protecting this and all realms!" Odin shouted, rising from his throne. " The knowledge you kept from us about Fenrir's role in Ragnarok is traitorous!"

" The future isn't set in stone!" Loki yelled back, sweeping forwards with the grace and power of an approaching storm. " He may not have done those things, if we gave him a chance-" Loki's voice had fallen into borderline begging. Odin's single blue eye softened into vague sympathy.

" He is not of Asgard, Loki." The All-father sighed, voice creaking like an aged tree in the wind. " He cannot be trusted. I understand you consider him family, but-"

" Oh, but he's not the only one not of Asgard!" Loki whipped himself back into a rage, eyes painful even to look at. " I would question your loyalty in family, at all-"

" You, of all people, should not question my loyalty to my family!" Odin cried, stepping closer to his bright eyed brother. The two stood nearly nose to nose, breath heated by anger and budding hatred.

Most of the hall had emptied, no-one wishing to see their king and his brother's near famous quarrels. The only ones remaining where the guards, Frayja and her two sons. The little boys hugged each-other fearfully, watching the fight with wide eyes.

" Tell me where he is, Borrsson, this is my last warning." Loki sneered, his usually bright and cheerful face warped in rage.

Odin stood high, his spear slowly lowering until it was resting on his once-brother's chest. His message was obvious.

Painfully deliberate, Loki raised one empty hand. The snap from his fingers made Freyja, watching sadly and worriedly, flinch. Her instincts sent her eyes shooting towards her two young sons. Loki, named for his uncle, had his head tucked under Thor's arm. The older brother's free arm drifted towards his throat, a rattling gasp shaken free of his mouth.

" Loki!" Freyja screamed, throwing herself off her throne. " What have you done to my son!?"

" I've removed his lungs." Loki replied, his face as smooth and cold as ice. He wasn't even looking at Odin anymore, staring right over his shoulder.

" Odin, for the sake of our sons, tell him!" The queen of Asgard screeched at her husband. Odin's head tilted towards Thor, whose breaths twisted into desperate gasps. The little blonde boy scratched at his chest, squirming fearfully.

" ... Please, Loki, brother, release him." Odin begged, falling to his knees. Loki scowled, baring his teeth. " As a father-"

" Oh, a father now, is it?" Loki snarled. " Then as a father, you know I would kill Thor for Fenrir. He is my son. Now tell me where he is!"

" If he won't, I will!" Freyja panted, her eyes pleading. Her hands fluttered uselessly over her withering son's chest. " Just release Thor!"

Loki turned to her, his face blank and harsh. The corner of his mouth curved down, but reluctantly, he snapped his fingers again. Thor immediately went limp, nearly crushing little Loki hiding underneath him. The small god's chest swelled like a balloon with his first desperate breath before settling back into a normal tempo.

" Where is Fenrir?" Loki asked, face schooled into a neutral mask.

" In Nidavallir. The dwarves created a chain strong enough to bind him. I am sorry, Loki, but your son cannot be freed until Ragnarok." Freyja almost did look sorry, but holding the son Loki had just physically harmed close to her chest made is hard to pity his misfortune.

Loki's mask cracked very slightly, a bright light washing the color from his eyes in mindless rage. The chairs nearest to him where shoved forcefully to the side, knocked away by the hardly restrained invisible power of the angered god.

" Then I can't stay." Loki ground out, voice calm and cool despite his still glowing white eyes. " My son will not wait out his imprisonment alone."

Odin stood, limping back to his sons and wife. His shoulders where stooped like the weight of all nine realms were balanced precariously on them. When he answered, his sounded as old as the stone under their feet.

" Then leave. Know that the golden gates will not open for you, no-onesson."

Without replying, Loki spun on his heels, leather boots thudding deafeningly on the golden floor as he strode to the massive twin doors. Opening the doors with a gesture, Loki glanced back over his shoulder. Odin was kneeling by Freyja, gently stroking her head while she cradled Thor to her chest. Loki pawed at his mother's knee, but neither king nor queen turned to him. The little dark haired god's lower lip trembled, but he just sat down where he was and chewed on the sleeve of his shirt.

" Sorry, Kiddo." Loki whispered, eyes fading back to a swirling gold. " Norns have mercy on you."

* * *

**WABBAJACK! Wasn't expecting that, were ya?**

**So, this is what I was imaging every night I went to sleep. I really did want to type it down but yeesh was it hard to think up a starting line. I usually start with a sound or someone saying something, but in my mind's eye, all I saw was the main hall, filled to the brim with chatting guests. Then suddenly, the doors swing open, the chatting dies down and you can see a pissed off god framed darkly against the bright colors of Asgard.**

**Oh, and I actually had to research for this one! The reason I decided on Nidavallir, the Dwarven realm, is because I got lazy and picked the first realm I saw that wasn't Helheim or Jotanheim. Not exactly sticking a massive moon-eating wolf on Midgard either, since ****_someone_**** would have noticed.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. It was fun to write. Started at eleven at night, finished an hour and a half later.**

**Gods, I could do with some sleep, but I work best at night! Ridiculous.**

**Meh, anyway, Peace Off!**


	7. Chapter 6

**ERMAHGERD, ANGELS!**

**WARNING! Graphic Trickster-ing!**

**Scrying is seeing the future in a reflective surface, like looking at a glass ball. Gabe really just has visions, but Loki doesn't know that.**

**Welcome to chap... er, what number is it? Welcome to Chapter what-ever-the-hell-it-is!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

" Loki, Loki, Loki-"

" Hush, Gabriel, I am right here." An ebony haired woman scolded her friend, ignoring the lingering glances from the men around them. Her friend pouted, face framed by bouncing honey-colored curls.

" You were ignoring me!"

" You were annoying me." Loki replied, arching one elegant eyebrow at Gabriel's hurt look. " What do you want?"

" I spotted our first victim~!" Gabriel sang, teeth white and sharp in her smile. " The fat guy, over their. Two time sexual offender, sleaze ball lying to his wife, hits his children, perfect for a little bit of..._ Just deserts_!"

Loki frowned. " Who would you know all that?"

" Oh, yeah." Gabriel flounced forwards, smirking. " I can read minds."

" Mind-reading? Scrying?_(Read above)_" Loki narrowed her livid green eyes. " I am tempted to ask what you truly are."

" Ah, but that would be telling! Excuse me, sir?" Gabriel stopped at the stall, leaning over the counter. Her eyes where large and innocent. The overweight man inside shifted from his chair, grinning lecherously.

" Yes, sweetheart?"

" I'd like to play a game, please." She said timidly, twirling a curl of hair around her finger.

_She- he- Gabriel is good at this_. Loki thought approvingly.

" 'Course, lovely." The man placed a few rings on the counter surface. " First shots free, just fer you."

" Oh, thank you, sir!" Gabriel giggled, blushing.

_Now she's laying it on a bit thick._ Grumbled Loki mentally.

Gabriel tentatively picked up one of the rings, tossing it meekly at a bottle. It bounced off, landing with a _whump_ at the man's feet.

He reached down to pick it up, not even noticing the snap of fingers until he found everything was silent. The happy shouts of children on rides and the bustle of hundreds of people chatting and arguing faded away so suddenly it was like someone had dropped a heavy metal dome over his head, blocking out the outside world.

He squinted, wondering if their had been a sudden solar eclipse, or if he had feinted.

" ... Dad?" A looming figure grew against the dark backdrop, cruel eyes glinting harshly in his head. The figure took more shape, an old man with a heavy black belt wrapped around his fingers, angry little stones in his head glaring spitefully at the world. " No, Father, I-"

* * *

" Where'd you send him?" Loki asked curiously, watching the ring fall into empty space.

" Oh, he's home, learning the meaning of humility." Gabriel snorted. " He smelled like bad milk. Let's go teach someone better looking a lesson!"

The Trickster bounced away, grinning gleefully with Loki close behind. The god of mischief lurched forwards, swiftly catching up with her.

" It is my turn to choose a target!" Loki sniffed, tilting her chin up defiantly.

" 'Course, I can't have all the fun! Where's you target?" Gabriel laughed lightly, dramatically scanning the crowd. Loki raised her elegant hand, pointing at a short man in a fine tux.

" That man, over there. What can you pick up on him?" Loki asked casually, eyes lidded disinterestedly. Gabriel screwed her face up for a moment, concentrating.

" Ha, you picked a good one!" Gabriel suddenly shouted, grabbing Loki's arm. " These guys are fun to mess with, if you know what makes them scream."

" Oh, and what is exactly, 'these guys'?" Loki drawled, flicking a few raven-black hairs out of her face.

" Well, it's a demon, kiddo!" Gabriel beamed. " Time for some _real _fun!"

* * *

" And how is this not a major death machine waiting to happen?" Tony scowled, looking up from his 'death machine'. Dean leaned casually against the door frame, eyeing the hunk of gleaming metal like it would leap up and try to rip out his throat.

In his line of business, that could never be a far off event.

" It's mean to boost your magic ass fairy's power." The engineer snorted, going back to work. " Don't you have a job to do?"

" Dean, please do not annoy the man making the death machine." Tony jumped at the new voice, spinning around to glare at the trench-coat angel.

" Ha, the magic trench-coat fairy chose my side!" Tony cried triumphantly, dropping his tools to point at the irritated Winchester. Dean glared at him and stalked off without a word. Castiel watched him go before turning back to Tony.

" How does this machine work?" Castiel asked, bright blue eyes fixed curiously on it.

" Oh, its magic!" Tony declared, wiping his oil smudged hands on his nearly black shirt. Pepper swore it used to be blue. " Well, not really. Its science. We tested it on the magic glow stick of destiny before the Chitauri attack." Tony paused, pushing back bad memories. " We created it at first to drain magic power, but a touch up and it should boost is instead."

Castiel nodded, one hand flitting over the surface of the oddly shaped machine before returning to his pocket. Castiel glanced up, intense gaze making Tony shift uncomfortably. " During the attack, I, and all the other angels, felt something odd."

Tony raised his eyebrow at the word 'angel'. He knew magic, in some form, existed, but other then some guy with weird shimmering blue eyes, there was no proof of angels.

" Yeah, baby blue? What'd you feel?" Tony scoffed, snatching up a screwdriver.

" We felt the sky explode."

The screwdriver fell from Tony's numb hand with a clatter. Someone's hand closed down on his shoulder.

" You are brave, Anthony Edward Stark." The angel's voice murmured soothingly from behind him. " Rest easy." The hand disappeared and Tony was left alone, hands braced against the metal table in-front of him to keep from falling over.

That night, for once in a very long time, Tony slept without nightmares.

* * *

" Now, now, is this necessary, ladies?" The demon chuckled nervously, straining against the bonds. He was tied to a chair, a devil's trap drawn in still dripping paint over his head.

Loki and Gabriel, still disguised as women, circled him like sharks, their eyes bright and mischievous.

" Necessary?" Loki purred, running one hand over the front of the trapped demon's suit clad chest. One button was ripped off as her long fingers raked over it. "Most definitely not. But it is certainly fun."

The demon remained still, something Gabriel inwardly applauded him for. This one seemed familiar, but Gabriel had tricked an awful lot of demons. One loses count eventually.

Warily, Gabriel let the enchantments around her power slip, letting just enough of her odd energy show to erase any doubt of her being human.

" ... Trickster?" The demon laughed, turning his head to the right to squint at her. " Alright, you've had your fun, release me."

" Crowley!" Gabriel gasped dramatically, jumping into the demon's lap. " My, oh my, you're getting rusty! Hey, Loks, pass me the salt."

Loki grinned, pressing the white bag into her friends hands. Crowley squirmed uncomfortably under the Trickster.

" Eh, ha, this is very fun, darling, but you remember I'm, rather allergic to salt, yes?" The demon asked, both eyes momentarily flicking to a pure blood red before returning to brown between blinks.

" Uh-huh! I remembered! But you forgot my birthday, Crowley." Gabriel mock-scowled at Crowley, balancing the bag precariously on the demon's head. " That kinda thing just can't be forgiven!"

" You don't have a birthday, you son of a-" Crowley had started to shout, but the bag tilting dangerously on his head shut him up.

" But, if you give me a gift right now, I might forgive you!" Gabriel offered, her face stretched into a grin.

Ah, a deal. This, Crowley can work with.

" Of course, love." The demon purred back, carefully keeping his head still. " But how about we sweeten the deal, hmm? I send some douches your way, and you tell me who your lovely assistant is?"_ So I can rip out their guts and feed them to my hell hound!_ Crowley snarled in his mind. Outwards, he grinned soothingly.

" A gift and some tricking! Of course, Crowles, consider yourself free!" Gabriel laughed, snapping her fingers. The devil's trap above them disappeared, as wells as the illusions around Loki and Gabriel.

Gabriel, back to be short and, well, male, wiggled around in Crowley's lap until his legs draped over the side and his head rested on the demon's shoulder.

" Okay, gift and names, then I'll tell you my 'assistant's' name." Gabriel promised, grinning cheekily at the still bound demon.

" Sorry, love, we didn't seal the deal." Crowley replied, smirking.

" I can always shove your ass back into a trap." Gabriel warned him, lifting one eyebrow.

" Of course, darling, so let's set the rules, hmm? You release me and don't trap me again, ever, and I give you some names. I'll even give you a 'gift', if you tell me who your friend is." Crowley promised, tugging on the chains.

" Deal!" Gabriel shouted before Loki could protest anything. Gabriel swiftly drew in for a kiss, knocking the white bag off Crowley's head as he drew back. The white grains went flying, directly into the demon's lap.

Crowley flinched, face screwed up in preparation for the burn of salt.

Confused, one eye cracked open, fixing on pile of white powder in his lap. Streams of tiny grains trickled down his face from his hair.

" Sugar." Crowley stated slowly, his face beginning to turn red. " Sugar! You crazy bastard, I'll rip your head off-"

" You've been Loki'd." Loki said, completely deadpan, before vanishing into thin air.

" I'll be back for the names later!" Gabriel yelled, snapping his fingers. Both trickster and chains disappeared, leaving the demon screaming insults alone.

* * *

**" You've been Loki'd."**

**Bfffffft-Ahahaha! Sugar! you're funny as hell, sugar! **

**Gods, I love sugar.**

**SUGAR!**

**(I haven't been sleeping well.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Internets! It's taken me a while to get around to updating, well, anything, for one reason and one reason only.**

**"Chasing Shadows", by BifroststedFlake. I love this story, and if you love Loki, Spider-man, Loki ****_and_**** Spider-man, head over and read it. I've been chewing on my fingernails waiting for it to update.**

**Talk about a cliff hanger.**

**I promise not to leave you guys hanging, ever! I like leaving chapters with a feeling of finality. Anything else is just cruel.**

**And funny as hell for the writer, but I digress.**

* * *

_When is a door not a door?_

_When it's a jar._

_~Random Riddle_

" How exactly does this thing work?" Sam asked, eyeing the machine looming forlornly in the middle of the brightly lit lab. It was roughly the size of a fridge, gleaming a dull grey. One side of it opened up like a door, and the inside was just as dull as the outside.

" It's like an amplifier." Bruce replied, cutting off Tony's most likely snide remark. " It should concentrate your friend's power. We've already tested it, so it should be safe."

Neither of the brothers looked very pleased at the thought of placing their friend in the machine, but then again, it _did_ look like a killer sauna mixed with a freezer.

" What did you test it on?" Sam pressed polity.

" A, uh, feather, I think." Bruce answered, his brow wrinkled in slight confusion. The two scientists had been given a small dark feather, too large to be the down of any black bird in America, but not shaped correctly to be a flight feather. When they had placed it in the machine, it had changed from black to a glowing bright blue.

" Look," Tony spoke up before Bruce could stop him, strutting over to the hunters. " I know your worried this thing will go badly for your friend and all, but we have a killer alien prince that tried to invade the world last year running around with some freakin' flying chicken man! Sadly, we need you guys to help us here."

" Why didn't you guys just stake the bastard when you had the chance?" Dean scoffed, raising a questioning eyebrow at the two scientists.

" The guy is bulletproof, and you expect a piece of wood to do the job?" Tony rolled his eyes.

" It's how you kill Tricksters." Sam explained. " A stake dipped in blood. If it hits the heart, its not getting back up. Its the only way we know of to kill Pagan Gods."

" Wait, you guys kill gods? Like Thor?" Tony demanded, glaring at them.

" We kill _monsters_." Dean stressed, returning the glare. " We hunt things that go bump in the night. We _save_ people. How did you make your money, again?"

" Dean." Castiel blinked into existence at the far end of the room, his tie crooked and his hair ruffled from flying there.

" Cas, you aren't serious about stepping into that death-trap, right?" Dean asked desperatly, turning towards the angel.

" I am not powerful enough without it." Castiel explained without emotion. " If Loki has joined Heaven's side in the war-"

" Whoa, wait, what war?" Stark yelped, banging his head on a piece of over-hanging metal.

" The war between Heaven's Host and Hell's Legion." Castiel frowned, puzzled at his question.

" Uh, Cas?" Sam murmured quietly. " Remember what we said about telling the truth?"

" Not to do it."

" Exactly."

" Okay, seriously, guys, are you saying it's the end of the world?" Tony rubbed his head.

" Yes." The angel of Thursday confirmed.

" I need a drink..."

* * *

Gabriel popped into existence back in his living room, collapsing dramatically on the couch. Loki stood stiffly to the side, his eyes unfocused.

" Uh, Lok-a-tok?" Gabriel turned his head towards the fellow trickster. " You look like me after one of Mikey's lectures. What's up?"

" Why did you free me." Loki's voice was cold and indifferent, his face carved of stone.

" Oh, uh-"

" Answer me, Gabriel."

" Okay, okay. Fine." Gabriel pushed himself into a sitting position, chewing nervously on his lip. " Alright.. Seeing the future isn't like reading a book."

Loki suppressed the urge to force the shorter man back on track, sitting down on a chair across from Gabriel.

" It's more like... A web." He drew in a breath, closing his golden-brown eyes. " Millions of webs, strands going off in every direction. The most likely to happen, the strongest strand, appears in a vision. I saw the future, your future, if you stayed there, in the dungeons. Odin would have kept you there forever, if possible."

" What did you see?" Loki pressed after Gabriel fell into unnatural silence. " What drove you to free me from Asgard's justice?"

" Can't tell you that, Kiddo." Gabriel chuckled, snapping a candy bar into existence. " 'Tis the rules. What I can tell you is all this, the Chitauri's invasion, your fall, that's all on Odin. And everything that comes after is on him too."

A dark spark smoldered in Gabriel's eyes, turning them to expressionless stones. Loki felt a sticky tide of instinctive fear rise, hiding it carefully under an arched eyebrow.

" I do not see how the All-father can be blamed for everything." Loki ground out, resentment coloring his voice. " After all, he is the king."

" Even kings make mistakes. Gods, people, omnipotent blobs of light, we all make mistakes. Odin is no different. Thing is, he's been blame free for _far_ too long. Time to knock him off his high horse." Gabriel paused, his lip twitching. " Then maybe Sleipnir will step on his a few times too, just for fun."

* * *

**Okay, yes this is _ssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ late, But- actually, I don't have an excuse. Sorry, Internets! Oh, and did anyone get the Labyrinth reference?**

_**'Tis the rules. But we should tell you, one of us tells the truth, and one of us always lies.**_

_**Easy, we tell the truth, and he always lies-**_

_**Oh, what a lie!**_

**Man I love those guys! And that movie. And David Bowie!**

**Well, sorry again Internets, and Peace Off!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I've been re-watching The Last Airbender, A.K.A, the best show in the world. **

**Oh and guys? I have the week off school, but I'm not sure how much I'll update. I'm moving fairly soon and am planing on getting a job so maybe I'll buy my own laptop and update often. Who knows? **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony topped up his glass, shooting a glance across the metal table.

" Anyone want a drink? Freakin' worlds ending, might as well get drunk." He slurred through numb lips.

" I believe that is my brother Aziraphael's belief." Castiel agreed, sitting down beside the already drunk billionaire. Dean was already halfway through his own bottle.

" Why can't we fight angels like that?!" Dean griped, resting his head against the table. " Instead of dickheads like Zachariah."

" Feathered Ass-monkey." Castiel murmured.

" Whoa, Cas, I didn't know you could curse." Sam joked, popping open a beer. " And shouldn't we be working?"

" I believe a break is needed." Castiel gently pushed Tony's head off his shoulder. " And it is not my insult. Gabriel-"

Tony's head slammed against the metal table, jerking him awake. " M-hem? Ow, my head." He snorted, pillowing his head on his arms. Sam waited until his breathing evened out then turned to Castiel.

" Cas, what happened to Gabriel?" The younger Winchester asked softly.

Castiel reached for Tony's abandoned glass, downing it without flinching.

" Gabriel was the leader of my Garrison." He began, face carefully wiped of emotion. " He trained and cared for the younger angels before they became soldiers in one of the other Archangel's Garrisons."

" But why?" Sam pressed when Castiel's pause lengthened. " Couldn't angels fight under his command?"

" No." Castiel replied flatly. " Gabriel refused to fight in Heaven's war. He acted as a messenger between Lucifer and Michael for most of the war."

That caught Dean's attention, yanking him out of his doze. " W-wait, Gabriel can-can help?" He stuttered, eyes drooping.

" No, Dean. Gabriel is dead." Castiel made to grab Dean's bottle but was stopped by Sam, his face etched with concern.

" Cas, if you don't want to talk about it-"

Castiel sighed, rubbing his face. The angel, usually so stoic and stony, looked border-line... Upset.

" Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, or one of his Fallen. He went out on a mission one day and never returned." The angel accepted Sam's offered beer, drinking like he hadn't seen liquid in years. " Michael didn't even hold a funeral, but some of the fledgling angels buried his armor. The Seraph Balthazar stole it for us."

" Us?" Sam prompted. Castiel nodded slowly.

" Us." The group lapsed into silence, other then the soft snoring of Tony and Dean.

A timid knocking shattered the silence.

"Uh, guys?" Bruce Banner stepped inside the room, sliding the glass door gently shut behind him. " You know that war you were talking about?"

Sam nodded, moving to stand up. " What happened?"

" SHIELD- well, they've got a report of something weird happening." Banner's eyes seemed to shimmer green in the harsh electric light. " _Bad_ weird."

" When is it ever a good weird?" Sam huffed, sharing a look with the angel. " C'mon, Cas. Let's leave drunk and drunker alone to their hangovers."

* * *

Two shadowed figures scurried across the moonlit lawn, ducking into the bushes as a human shape marched past. One face, on the mortal plane, stared lazily over to the lavished house, nearly a palace. The other face snapped towards the hidden figures, unnatural deformed nose twisting as it sniffed.

" Crowley is _waaaay_ hotter then that black-eye." Gabriel whispered, wrinkling his nose. Loki quieted him with a flick of his wrist.

The demon shuffled closer to their hiding spot, eyes on both faces narrowed and black as sin. It's ears strained, catching the minute whispers from the bushes.

_" You wanna kill this one?"_

_" I believe I have the hang of it now.."_

_" Then shoot, Kiddo! It's getting closer!"_

The last thing the demon felt on earth before falling screaming back to hell was two fingers tapping it's forehead.

The demon's limp vessel crumpled to the ground at Loki's feet, a pleasantly surprised expression on the pagan god's face.

Gabriel clapped him over the shoulder. " Good job, Kiddo! You've just iced your first demon!"

Loki smothered the warmth blooming in his chest. He turned his nose up at the still vessel.

" Pathetic beasts." He muttered, crushing the little voice in his head that asked _which one_? " Why are we even here?"

" Crowley owes me a gift! And after all these fugly demons he has -had- guarding his house, I need something sugary. Crowles cooks the greatest pies ever!" Gabriel tip-toed towards the house, lowering his voice. " Don't tell the Winchesters, Dean-o would kill for Crowley's pie."

" Winchesters?" Loki whispered in question.

" Yeah, hunters. Never heard of them up in cloud land? They're major players down here on Earth." Gabriel pushed open the door, glancing both ways before slipping in. " And in Hell, I guess. I'm gonna have to fill you in on all this, huh? Hunters are a problem for mo-"

" Mo?" Loki arched an eyebrow.

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the slam of a door nearly flying off it's hinges.

" GABRIEL!" Crowley screeched, his eyes blazing red. " GET THE HOLY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

" Hiya, Crowley!" Gabriel yelped, dodging a ball of fire aimed at his head. " Whoa! Not the hair! We're only here for some pie!"

" No! Get out of my house! Did you kill my guards?" The demon was so furious, he didn't even notice the third party.

Gabriel pouted. " Does this mean you're not going to cook for me anymore?"

" I'll cook you in holy oil you stupid an-" Crowley stopped like he swallowed his tongue, head snapping to Loki silently watching.

" Oh, don't let me interrupt." Loki chuckled smoothly. " I'm just here for the show."

" And the pie." Gabriel reminded them with a frown. " Wait a minute... How'd you know my name?!"

Crowley had the decency to look slightly guilty.

" I was hoping for black mail, but I don't believe that would be very bright of me now, huh, love?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the support guys. I'll be bringing the war between Heaven and Hell in next chapter, and maybe have Cas and Gabe meet up again.**

**Oh, and I cried writing that conversation. Cas needs a hug!**

**So, I wanted to bring Crowley back in, seeing as he owns the Colt- Spoilers~!**

**Peace off, Internets!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I usually do the hunter gang first, then Gabe and Lokster, but I want more Crowley at the moment so HA!**

**Oh, and I'm not bringing Good Omens in, I just wanted to make that reference. X3**

* * *

" You wanted to blackmail me? Me?" Gabriel sputtered dramatically.

" In my defense, you've trapped me a couple of times now." Crowley replied evenly, sipping a cup of Craig that hadn't existed two seconds ago. "It's called insurance, love. Of course, I wouldn't have bothered if I knew you could smite me with a glare." He beckoned the others to follow him, leading the small group to an open living room.

" With a blink." Gabriel corrected him, a smile tugging at his lips. He collapsed on the nearest couch, feet up on the coffee table.

" Gabriel." Loki cut in, curiosity getting to him. " You once mentioned 'filling me in' on things on Midgard, right?"

" 'Course Kiddo, whad'ya want to know?" Crowley knocked Gabriel's feet off the table, sitting down next to him. For something that claimed to now fear him, the demon was brave.

" I wish to know what you are." Both Gabriel and Crowley tensed.

" Er, I don't-"

" You refuse me knowledge?"

" No, no, Kiddo. Alrighty, I'm- I am a-" Gabriel cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. " I was an Archangel."

Loki was silent for a moment. " Was?"

" Well, I've been playing pagan god for a while now. You don't seem shocked.."

" Of course not. I don't know what an archangel is." Loki sniffed, settling down in a chair off to the side. " Now, about hunters..."

* * *

Loki very carefully showed no emotion, sitting carefully down in an overly stuffed chair. His mind was swirling, though he kept worry and confusion from his voice. He heard, distantly, the chatter of Gabriel carrying on mindlessly.

An Archangel.

Archangel.

In the dark time between realms, far from friendly ears, the Other asked him many things.

_" Is the Fallen One free?"_

_" Is Michael active?"_

_" Archangels._"

Gabriel was one of them. In league with _Michael_ and '_the Fallen One_'. The names mean nothing, but their meanings are clear. Gabriel is, however distantly, aware of or allied with _them_. The Chitauri leader, true leader, didn't treat them as enemies, so they are allies to the Other.

Loki will not let his guard drop ever again.

* * *

" Sam, Cas, where's Dean?" Bobby greeted them bluntly. His jaw was tense and his face pale. Banner quickly left the room, green around the ears.

" Drunk with Tony Stark." Sam blinked. _Wow, that felt odd to say_. "What happened?"

" The devil went down to Georgia." Bobby's eyes blazed. " Literally."

* * *

" There's not a soul left." Steve Rogers whispered, staring over the wreckage. What had, two days ago, been a bustling city street was crushed wood and pavement, littered with glass.

" That's where you are wrong, Captain." Thor stepped up beside him, one hand over the super soldier's shoulder. Cradled in his other arm, fur ruffled and eyes a tad unfocused, was a small orange kitten. " I shall name her after the Midgard delicacy, Pop-tarts." He declared nobly.

A smile, however small and world weary, pulled at Steve's lips. It vanished as soon as it appeared, smothered by the hot, empty air.

" I don't understand." The Captain murmured. He plucked a silver feather from the ground, sticky with blood. " It's like the hunters said. Angels verses demons. But why would they let something like this happen."

" Because angels are soldiers." Castiel's expressionless voice carried through the empty air. Looking slightly dazed, Bobby and Sam took in the carnage from the angels' and demons' fight. " However people see them, they are only soldiers." The seraph's eyes were like two blue stones in his head. " We are only tools."

" Cas.." Sam tried to grab Castiel's shoulder, but the angel vanished, leaving the stir of unseen feathers brush the dead earth.

" Where's Stark?" Steve asked, more to break the silence then anything.

" Drunk off his ass with Dean." Bobby snorted, turning away from where Cas disappeared.

Thor cut off whatever Steve's answer was.

" This is Poptart." He held the kitten out to Bobby like she was a golden apple. " I shall make her a noble in Asgard."

" A cat?" Sam rubbed Poptart's head, drawing out a purr.

" Is that odd on Midgard?"

" With all that's going on right now," Sam huffed, shooting a concerned glance around the ruin. " I wouldn't be shocked if a cat became King of Hell." Sam carefully picked the kitten up from Thor's hold. " Well, Poptart." He sighed, sharing a pained look with Bobby. "You're the sole survivor of the oldest war in history."

" That's a cold and broken Hallelujah if I've ever heard one." Bobby murmured.

* * *

Castiel's wings nearly folded under the drive of the freezing rain, soaking the downy black feathers. Lightening cast the black stormy sky in hellish light. The boom of thunder shattered the air around him. It was the kind of storm usually reserved for bringing the dead to life.

The Seraph turned his head to the heavens, water streaked down his face, hiding the tears that flowed there.

**_" WHY?!_**" He screamed. Angels may not feel emotion like humans, but when anger and pain strikes, it cuts deep into their grace.

**" FATHER, WHY?! YOU CREATE JUST TO DESTROY!**" The raging angel's voice raised above the crash of thunder and solemn howl of the wind.** " HUMANS, ANGELS, WE ARE JUST TOYS TO YOU!"** Castiel fell to his knees, slamming a fist against the stony ground until his vessel's hand bled. **" _TELL. ME. WHY!_?"**

Above him, the storm lessened. The clouds broke way to the sun and the thunder fell to a rumble.

" Father..." Castiel's voice broke. The sun was hot on his wings, steaming the water back into the sky.

Castiel curled up on the lonely mountain pinnacle, and cried.

* * *

**I'm sorry, Cas! Poor baby angel!**

**Oh, and of course the Chitauri have heard of the Archangels! I'm surprised Gabriel wasn't suspicious when Loki claimed to know nothing about them.**

**This is a plotless story, so if I made some sort of mistake, please, tell me! I'll clear it up next chapter. Not today, but maybe tomorrow. I've moved a broken old laptop into my room so I'll be using that from now on.**

**Thanks for reading, and Peace Off!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wasn't really going to do this, but FireChildSlytherin5 gave me the idea, so what the heck, why not!**

* * *

" Stark!" Tony snorted, teetering on his chair. " Stark, wake up!" The shouting rattled around in his head, sounding like drums.

Drums the size of a Chitauri mother-ship.

" What? Oh, God, my head?" Tony groaned, rubbing his face. A blurry face swum in and out of his vision. " Cap? What do you want, spangles."

" We need somewhere to house a cat." Steve said, unsympathetic.

" A cat? I'm already rooming you lot, just chuck it at the adoption center." Tony buried his face into his arms. Someone snored in his right ear.

" Stark, I swear-"

" Captain, let me try." A less familiar voice called, his voice mercifully lower. Sam.

Sam cleared his throat, Poptart snuggled rather grumpily in the crook of his arm. Taking a huge breath, Sam screamed: " **HELLHOUNDS! CHITAURI ATTACK!** **WAKE UP!**"

Tony and Dean started out of their chairs, arms flailing. The two hungover men ended up in a tangle of confused headaches on the floor.

Sam smoothed the orange kitten's fluffed up coat. " Oh, now that you two are awake, mind helping us out? Poptart needs a room."

" Sam..." Dean's voice growled from the floor. " I'm counting to three. If you're not gone by then, I'm shooting you full of rock salts. One-"

" Dean, Cas is missing." Bobby grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket, hoisting him up. " He's not answering me or Sam. Get him here. And you!" He nudged Tony viciously in the ribs with his foot. " Get up. Today we're hunting down a pagan god."

In his arms, Poptart's ears pricked.

* * *

" _Cas_." Castiel shook his head, fingers digging into his knees. The angel sat cross-legged on the highest point of the mountain, the world spread out before him.

So much to see, but no-where to go.

" _Castiel, get your feathered ass over here, we need you!_" Dean's voice echoed around in the Seraph's head.

" I can't." Castiel murmured to the empty silence around him. The storm had drifted north, and now not a sign of it remained in the clear blue sky.

"_ Cas, I swear- we have to find Loki, we need you_." Dean's voice was softer, a note usually reserved for Samuel Winchester. " _So get your REAR IN GEAR_!"

" Fine." Castiel stood up, glaring at the wide, free heavens.

Sometimes, he hated hunters.

* * *

"Dean." Dean nearly fell off the couch. His headache still hadn't settled, and his limbs felt like slush.

Castiel stood a few feet away, his trench-coat slightly damp. Rocks and dirt clung to him like a second skin.

" Damn, Cas, where have you been? Sammy and the old man said you flew off yesterday." The hunter's annoyance melted away.

" I was somewhere in Germany." The angel answered truthfully. " You said the machine is ready?"

" Yeah, not saying I'm happy about it all, but if Loki is somehow important to Heaven.."

" Then he can not be allowed to stay in their hands." Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulder, flying them down to Tony's workshop.

* * *

Gabriel and Loki spent the rest of the night at Crowley's, the two other beings informing Loki on all the important Midgard rules and dangers.

" Never, and I mean _never_!, Call a hellhound adorable, cute, fluffy or snookums." Gabriel warned the pagan god seriously. " Dean made that mistake, and you know what happened to him?"

" What?" Loki asked, looking disinterested.

" Absolutely nothing. Because no-one's ever called a hellhound snookums." Crowley bobbed his head in agreement. " It's an unspoken rule."

" Is there anything else unbelievably important I must know?" Loki sniffed. The house, however large, was making him feel trapped.

" Don't eat yellow snow?" Crowley suggested. " Don't make deals with Winchesters? Don't kill hunters?"

" Wait, why would I not kill an enemy?" Loki demanded, eyes narrowed at Crowley.

" Well, if you kill a hunter," Gabriel snapped a chocolate bar into existence. " You'll be hunted for. Freaken. EVER! Those guys just don't know when to give up!"

" They are mortals, why should we fear them?" Loki wrinkled his nose haughtily.

Crowley and Gabriel shared a look before bursting into laughter.

" Hey, they might be mortal," Gabriel chuckled, taking a bite of his chocolate bar. " But that doesn't mean they don't have the luck of the devil."

" Sometimes literally." Crowley added. " When you consider yourself immortal, a human will come along and knock you off your high horse."

" Off your high horse.. Are you saying a mortal could defeat a god? Odin?" Loki asked in disbelief.

" Of course." Gabriel offered Loki a kit-kat. " Some of the things I've seen humans pull off." He whistled. " And the best hasn't even come yet!"

" What do you mean? Have you seen something in the future?" Crowley perked up at that, leaning forwards greedily.

" I did see something.." Gabriel hedged. " But I haven't checked in three thousand years. Things might have changed."

" Why don't you check again, angel?" Crowley pressed, looking far too interested.

" Because, okay!" Gabriel jumped to his feet, the chocolate wrapper crushed in his hand. " C'mon, Loki, we should be heading home."

" Wait, Gabrie-" Crowley lept up too, wrapping one hand around the Archangel's wrist.

It was very nearly the last thing the demon ever did.

A flash of golden light, like the glow Loki felt when Gabriel freed him, slammed Crowley into a wall. Unlike before, when Gabriel's Grace was soothing and helping, the light was harsh, nearly blinding.

When the light faded, Crowley was a foot into the wall, unconscious and bloody.

Gabriel flinched, face pale. The Archangel gently pulled Crowley out of the wall, healing his wounds before laying back onto the couch.

" _C'mon_." Gabriel muttered, nudging Loki towards the door. Loki couldn't find the will to refuse him.

The two Tricksters vanished, leaving the king of the crossroads alone in an empty house.

An unguarded house.

* * *

Castiel's eyes glowed blue. It was stronger then before, when if merely hurt to look into them. Now, it was light staring into the center of a star.

If it was lit on fire.

And inside another star.

It was that bloody light!

Inside the machine, cramped against the walls, was a shadow too big to be a man.

It was the shadow of two, massive wings.

Castiel closed his eyes, struggling to keep down his Grace. It was so overcharged, he felt ready to explode. Quickly, he turned his eyes to earth.

It seemed to be spread out under his gaze, pinned to the black background of space. Castiel could feel the millions of thoughts, wishes, emotions, prayers of every tiny, insignificant speck of human life under him.

_Under him._

Castiel shook himself mentally, focusing on the search. He found Loki easily, the pagan was, suspicously enough, at a demon's house. A red-eyed demon.

The Seraph felt a thrill of fear. Maybe it wasn't Heaven that had the pagan god...

Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He forced open the metal door, stepping coolly out. He could feel his wings stretch, knew the shadow was staining the wall behind him.

" I know where they are." Castiel's voice was layered, like the Archangels'. For a second, he nearly jumped out of his vessel from fear.

" Cas." A human stepped forwards, hand outreached, like he meant to touch him.

_Under him._

_No_, Castiel purged those thoughts from his mind. _Dean is never below him_.

" I know where they are, Dean." Castiel repeated, feeling the rush of power leave his system. How the Archangels managed without exploding all the time..

" Where, Cas?" Sam asked, forehead wrinkled.

" A demon's house. I don't think Heaven is controlling Loki." Something in the corner of Castiel's eye moved. The Seraph turned, finding himself fixed by Poptart's amber eyes. He froze.

" Excuse me." Castiel muttered, brushing past Sam and Dean. " I must converse with that cat."

He continued out of the room, ignoring the Winchester's confused answers. The orange striped tail of the kitten disappeared into an empty room. Castiel obediently followed, closing the door behind him.

Poptart was sitting on the bed, watching him expectantly.

Castiel bowed to her, head lowered respectfully. " Why are you here, Archangel Raphael?"

A mental voice like a thunderstorm boomed in his head.

_" I am here, Seraph Castiel, because you have lost your way."_

" That can't be the only reason." Castiel protested carefully. Poptart, or Raphael, blinked at him.

_" No, it is not. Heaven has received word that an angel has released the Pagan Loki. We can not sense the angel, so we assume it is either a rouge, or Lucifer's._" Raphael's cat eyes narrowed. _" Either way, we are concerned. And disciplining you is just a bonus._"

Castiel hid any sign of fear. The Archangels feel no pity.

" I am leading the Righteous man on the right path-"

_" Are you, now? Then why all this speak of fighting Heaven? Are you a traitor, Castiel?"_

" No, I-" Raphael burst into a vicious hiss, raking her sharp claws across Castiel's face.

_" **Lair**! You will be retaught, Castiel. All of Gabriel's last Garrison seems to be spineless traitors anyway._" Raphael sniffed, licking beads of red blood off her paw. _" Perhaps that is why Michael sent him to his death. Little brother became too much bother."_

Castiel bowed his head, muscles tense.

_" This is not the last we will speak of this. For now, get the rouge and pagan. Maybe we'll go easy on you then."_ Castiel nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

_Little brother became too much bother.._

Castiel slammed his arm into the hallway wall, punching through the flimsy material.

For the second time in two days, Castiel felt like crying and raging, despite the fact it would do no good.

_Why had Father abandoned them?_

" Cas?" Castiel tensed up at the hand on his shoulder, spinning around to Dean. The hunter glanced at the broken wall, then focused on Castiel's face. " Cas, are you okay? You're.. You're crying."

Castiel wiped his face of emotion, straightening his spine.

" I am fine, Dean." He said, sounding robotic, even by angel standards. " We have to find Loki before he moves again."

Castiel walked stiffly down the hall, the watchful eyes of Dean Winchester pinned to his back.

Behind them both, unseen, Poptart the orange kitten snuck away.

* * *

**Hmm, two in one day, huh?**

**Well, it looks like I'm back in action!**

**I'm really not sure how often I'll be posting, and Brother Trickster is still on hold, but I don't have school this week and look! It's not even Monday yet!**

**I'm not sure If I'll update tomorrow, guess it depends on reviews. Those always make me want to update. X3**

**Thanks for reading and Peace Off, Internets!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I was listening to Photograph by Nickleback.**

**It made me cry D:**

**What songs make you cry, Internets?**

* * *

The Avengers closed in around the house, almost a mansion. It's lawn looked like it had been measured with a ruler.

"My summer home's better looking then this." Tony grumbled to the others, the face-plate flipped up.

" Yeah, yeah, very nice." Barton rolled his eyes, nudging something behind a bush. " Instead of counting the guy's windows, how about checking out the fact his security is dead?" The limp vessel of the demon Loki killed was half hidden under the bush, eyes burnt from it's head. "Do you think it was Loki? I've never seen a weapon do that before."

" You're just imagining things 'cause Widow isn't here." Tony snorted, waving the assassin's paranoia away with one metal hand.

" No, Tony, he has a point." Steve cut in, turning the dead man's face towards him. "Other then the eyes, there's not a mark on the guy. We should be careful."

" Where's the Winchesters?" Tony asked, flipping the face-plate down. " And their angel. I though we were meeting them here."

" Sorry to keep you waiting." Dean stumbled into Tony, looking green. Sam shook his head unsympathetically. "Dean hates angel flight."

Thor had been silent most of the talk, his head turned to the mansion.

" He is not there."

The entire group turned to him, looking confused.

" Uh, Thor, buddy, how do you know?" Barton frowned, following the thunder god's gaze to the building.

" There is only one creature there." Thor carried on, marching towards the house. " And it is not my brother."

* * *

Crowley woke up with the mother of all headaches. His very essence felt battered beyond repair.

Considering an archangel just smashed him into his own wall, he should be grateful.

And he would have been, had he not woken up in a devil's trap.

" Oh for Lennon's sake!" The demon snapped, tugging at the bonds. " Trickster! Bloody hell-fire, let me-" His angry shout died in his throat as a mountain of a god stepped into his view, lightening in his eyes.

" What have you done to my brother." His voice rumbled like a distant thunderstorm.

Crowley very carefully recovered.

" Thor, is it? You have Loki's sense of humor." Thor smashed his fist into Crowley's face, dislocating the jaw.

" Hrm-oww." The demon hissed brokenly.

" Thor! The man's tied down and defenseless-" Another voice called out in shock, but Crowley's next action struck him dumb.

" Stupid god!" He howled, eyes dowsed in blood red until it was a solid color. " Let me go! What do you-" The rest of the sentence faded into an inhuman scream as another person splashed clear liquid like acid across the bound demon's face. This one, Crowley recognized.

" Dean Winchester," The king of the crossroads panted through the dislocated jaw. " Sh- should'a known."

He leaned back in the chair, back straight and eyes closed. When he opened them again, they were an ordinary brown. His jaw was miraculously healed." What does a famous Winchester want with little ol' me? I mean, I was expecting you, but not like this."

" Where Loki? And the angel traveling with him, is it one of Lucifer's?" Sam butted in, eyes stripped of their usual concern and softness.

" Loki and his angel entourage are long gone." Crowley sniffed. " Did you think I was just taking a pleasant nap in an unguarded house?"

" Is he one of Lucifer's?" Sam repeated, raising the holy water threateningly.

" No, he's not on either side, as far as I know. Like you two." The demon paused. " And me."

" You're not on Hell's side?" Sam echoed in disbelief.

" Of course not. Lucifer will wipe out man kind, and who do you think is next?" Crowley snorted, shrugging in his bounds. " We are just cannon fodder. Either way the war ends, demons aren't going to be around for the end of it."

The Winchesters shared a look. The rest of the avengers, not counting Thor and Steve, where guarding outside. But if the demon _was_ neutral, then either side could attack.

" We should get him to Bobby's." Sam whispered, keeping one eye on the demon.

" Or Stark Tower." Dean murmured back.

" No, I don't really trust Fury. He might want to autopsy him."

" If it's after we get our information, it's fine by-"

" Dean!" The brothers glared at each-other for a second.

" Fine." Dean grumbled eventually. He turned to Steve. " Hey, Captain, is there any way we can transport this guy to Sioux Falls, South Dakota?"

Steve frowned. " Uh, I guess. We have the helicopter, so it shouldn't be too hard."

In his corner, Crowley laughed. " That's what you think."

* * *

Loki glanced over at the sleeping Archangel. After Gabriel had flown them home, he crashed on Loki's couch, snoring loudly. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and the fake snoring faded into silence.

Loki watched him quietly. He knew there where some knives in the kitchen, and if he was careful he could grab one and..

And what? A knife wouldn't kill an Archangel.

But it might-

Loki shook his head. That would mean _they_ won.

The god of Mischief sat in the dark, his knees tucked up to chest.

At least in Asgard's dungeons, he didn't have these false hopes.

On the couch, Gabriel's breathing caught. The Archangel turned slightly, face pale and uncomfortable. He was having a nightmare.

Loki stood up, about to leave the room, and hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed.

* * *

_"Gabriel." Michael shoved a parchment into Gabriel's hands, eyes hard and expressionless. " Take this to Lucifer. Do not let anyone else read it."_

_Gabriel nodded, forcing a bright smile. " Righto, Mikey-"_

_" Now, Gabriel." The older Archangel commanded. The Messenger tensed his jaw, but obediently spread his six golden wings and took off._

_The flight to Lucifer's domain would have been short and swift, a few earth minutes, then he could get back to the fledglings, but-_

_Gabriel seated himself on a massive rock overlooking Lucifer's camp. The guards watched him warily but didn't move to chase him off. Feeling slightly guilty, Gabriel pulled at the string holding the message shut._

_The feeling like a warm hand closing around his stopped him._

_" F-Father?" Gabriel glanced around, stilling his attempts at opening the message. " I have to know, maybe they are willing to stop this stupid war, please!" The invisible hand tightened. " ... Alright, Father." The Messenger sighed, letting the message slip from his hands. The warm hand disappeared._

_Gabriel smiled. Father might stop him from reading the mail, but he couldn't stop him from peeking into the future._

_Gabriel closed his eyes, folding the massive wings around him into a golden globe. He summoned his power, and looked forwards through time._

Gabriel started awake, falling off the couch in a bundle of wings and limbs. He struggled back onto the couch, noticing he was alone. A blanket he was sure he hadn't grabbed was tangled around his legs.

Gabriel kicked it off and walked towards the kitchen. He wouldn't sleep again for a while.

* * *

**Leaves from the vine, falling so slow,**

**Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam.**

**Little soldier boy, come marching home.**

**Brave soldier boy, comes marching home...**

**For Remembrance day. Song from Iroh's Tale.**

**Peace Off, world.**


End file.
